Semper Ibi
by Movies'N'TVfan101
Summary: When they see a killer a killer there is.  And Draco is that killer who goes against everything to protect her, Astoria, who seemed to be softening towards the one who ruined her life.  Ahh, young love, isn't it cute?
1. To Glance

Semper Ibi

To Glance

prologue

Life sucks when they all think you've killed before. And of course they think that of me. My father is in Azkaban for a reason and they all hide from me. It really is true that the bigger they are the harder they fall. Pansy hasn't tried to snog (suffocate me) in ages. Of course we can only hope that this year is different. And it's only been a summer.

The Hogwarts Express looked darker than usual. The Normally Ruby red paint looked blood red and there seemed to be fewer parents this year. Draco Malfoy was afraid. He stood in the shadows just like his father did. His hair seemed less blond, he seemed wan. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, completely detracting from the bad boy aura he had once sent out. In his right ear lay a silver earring, a new acquisition. it was a stud, a dragon with miniscule opal eyes. he was wearing a black suit tailored to a t. the only thing is it all didn't seem to fit. it was like his father still dictated everything about him. And he saw her.

Astoria Greengrass walked out on to the platform only to see boys fawning over her sister, Daphne, the perfectly tanned blond bombshell with the hazel eyes. As if they would want to notice her, as if she cared, okay maybe a little. Astoria was blond with the seasons, her hair darkening and lightening with how much sun she got, her eyes were an ocean blue with the ability to laugh at everything. She as wearing her usual purple plaid camping shirt and grey skinny jeans boots, if necessary. She looked to the side and saw a fallen angel. Draco.

She hardened herself and her resolve she wouldn't look at the one who had torn apart her life, and she turned away.

Hey everyone, as you an tell I am not the usual writer, I am her absolute best friend, who always wondered how Draco and Astoria got together. I based Astoria off of my friend who is obsessed with Tom Felton and Her best friend off of yours truly. A quick Biography. I am in my freshman year of high school, I play viola. Also I love angst, it is so goddamn entertaining, i can also do an awesome british accent after watching the first three movies back too back. My mom banned me from the internet, so Movies'N'TV'Fan101 is going to write this mostly and i will okay the chapters. I like really funny and strange sounding names. I am supposed to be GT and am completely and utterly and awesomely insane. I also am exceedingly violent, any assaults in this story will be dealt with, painfully. For your information I know how to break necks and noses. Oh, and Tom Felton is so hot! Oh, and obviously draco doesn't belond to me. but whatever you don't recognize is mine! (all said while holding laptop close to chest and growling/hissing towards you)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hey guys, um just so you know this is the real Movies'N'TVFan and not her absolute best friend (though she did write this chapter). I feel the need to apologize for her threats and things in the last chapter but don't know if it's really necessary. Anyways whatever you don't recognize is either mine or my co-writer (mostly my co-writer). Enjoy!

Semper Ibi

Chapter two

Let us begin

_You may not know_

_Where and how_

_And why pain happens_

_But if you find_

_That you could be kind_

_Then Hufflepuff you are_

_If you know what you want_

_And to not get it you can not_

_Slytherin welcomes thee_

_Well you find danger_

_And to you it is no stranger_

_Gryffindor is a nice place to be_

_If your mind is quick_

_Then you should know your pick_

_Find Ravenclaw the wise_

_But cruel are not either_

_Or neither_

_So listen not to the speakers_

_You have your choice_

_Now doth be quick_

_And hurry up or I'll be sick_

"How was your summer?" said Dryia as they shoveled food down their throats

Dryia was about three inches taller than Astoria, she had a lovely dark chestnut colored

hair, but she liked to dye it fun colors, right now it her favorite color navy blue with

aquamarine streaks. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown that seemed to have little

flecks of neon colors dancing across at strange times.

"Simple, sad, dull, take your pick." replied Astoria,

"Malfoy's staring at you."

"Then make him stop, this is really creepy, do you think he stalks people as a side job?"

"Errr, yeah sure, I personally wouldn't find it that bad if he sprouted bunny ears too."

All sorts of inane thing were discussed, such as why Harry didn't choose Ginny, but Luna and that lovely shiner he was sporting because of that choice, said to be because

of Ron. When dinner was over, Headmaster Remus Lupin introduced Nymphadora Lupin, who nearly murdered him for that, as the new Defense Teacher. He then

announced,

"Because we have such a large seventh year this year because of the strain on most

educations last year, there will be two sets of seventh grade prefects for each house

and two sets of Head Boy and Head Girl. For Head Boy we have Harry Potter and

Draco Malfoy, and for Head Girl we have Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger."

After we all cheered for them while, Harry was blushing like crazy, Luna was staring

and poking at something floating in front of her face (probably dust), Hermione Granger

smiled proudly, and Draco just tried to hide while standing they sang the school song

and went off to bed.

"Now if you excuse me," said Dryia. "I have to go torture the poor little firsties with my

terrible introduction skills. Don't wait up for me, Das Vidanya!"

"See ya later don't give them too many nightmares." laughed Astoria, as she trudged off

to Ravenclaw Tower while Dryia's voice could be heard booming

"Hey you little firsties, if you aren't in Ravenclaw boo you, if you are follow me and

I'll show you where I suck out your souls-not doing anything yet-MOVE YOUR

DAMNED ARSES, AND GET GOING ALREADY!"

Astoria neared the door to Ravenclaw Tower and noticed something strange, instead

of the bronze doorknocker there was a pacing stone Hippogriff, When she got

up to it along with the rest of the house, the Hippogriff started talking in a mellow

Baritone, "what walks on three legs in the morning, two at noon and three in the

evening?" After someone gave the right answer, which she utterly blanked out, they all

let themselves in and galloped off to their rooms.

The Common Room was very airy, there were floor to ceiling windows along the entire

curving wall, and a rather extensive library along the other wall, of which there three

doors, the entry in the middle and the dorms on either side. Scattered around the room

were wooden chairs and tables with blue and bronze throw pillows and a roaring fire

smack dab in the middle.

Astoria got to her room, which she shared with Dryia and the brainless three. The three

were Hannah, Bianca, and Lindsey. They were Luna Lovegood's main tormentors and

right now they were annoyed that she had gotten the Wizarding World's favorite heartthrob.

"Like, maybe we could gossip about her?" said Hannah

"No, maybe perma paint her green, I have some eye shadow." replied Lindsey

"Too petty, like, maybe we give her bad advice?" nasalled Bianca as she stared at

herself in the mirror.

"First off, Bianca she doesn't listen to you, second eye shadow is not perma paint

and third, she is head girl. she can give you detention scrubbing the trophies with

toothbrushes for weeks!" commented Astoria as she replaced Dryia's suitcase in the bed

closest to the window with her own and as she muttered privacy spells around the two

sunniest four poster beds.

Finally after all this preparation and her changing into her gigantic vintage Beatles T-

shirt nightgown, Dryia barged in huffing and puffing and said, "Those firsties are so

obnoxious!"

"Maybe it's because you said you would suck out their souls?" replied Astoria as she

leapt into her bed which she had charmed to be emerald green on the inside of the

curtains and to have seafoam bedding.

"It was supposed to be a joke!" replied Dryia as she transfigured her entire bed into

something like a floating cloud complete with a ladder and a swirly slide, all decked out

in navy blue. she then rushed into the bathrooms to change into her fuzzy dog slippers

with the dog's mouths around her ankles and her retro owl pjs

"Well it was very scary to them. O. W. L. scores?" replied Astoria as she settled into her

bed.

"DADA E

HoM O

Transfig O

Charms O

Potions O

CoMC O

Runes O

Astro O, et toi?" said Dryia as she jumped up her rather flimsy ladder and got under the

ludicrously thick covers.

"The same in all the core classes except an E in HoM and an O in Arith, and of course I

don't take Runes with you. G'night D."

"g'NIGHT A." Dryia replied as they kept those lovely privacy and silencing charms up

while the brainless were arguing over pink, red or blue lip-gloss. All thoughts of Draco

staring were out of mind.

MOVIES'N'TVFAN'S CO-WRITER'S PRE-WRITTEN NOTE:

Hello lovelies without lives, if you know the answer to the riddle, review with an opinion and the answer and if more than 2 reviews occur, my lovely friend/slave shall give you

the first bit of the next chapter about ages before schedule. Do you know how hard it

is to type on the side without your omnipresent parent watching you. Also there will

be a Halloween ball, how do you think it should be themed? What should Astoria and

Dryia and all of you canon characters wear? Should Tonks drag Lupin into a closet

to have her wicked way with him? BTW teddy doesn't exist yet, sorry Teddy Lovers.

Don't be mean or I will hunt you down and hurt you. have you ever been slammed into

by someone's elbow while they were running full speed straight at you? that is what I

shall do to you if you are mean. Adieu suckers! sincerely, Rainbow Sunshine Sparkle

Wonder...like my current name?

For future reference

black=what are you thinking of

brown=comfort me

pink=shag me now

red=shut up I am angry

aqua=I am in a mothering mood, approach at any time

purple=Meh, life goes on.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Wow it's been a while since this has been posted. Sorry! Oh and apparently this was the chapter that was supposed to be on besides that other chapter. Anyways I don't own anything nor does my lovely co-writer. Let us begin.

* * *

_You may not know_

_where and how_

_and why pain happens_

_but if you find_

_that you could be kind_

_than Hufflepuff you are_

_If you know what you want_

_and to not get it you can not_

_Slytherin welcomes thee_

_Well you find danger_

_and to you it is no stranger_

_Gryffindor is a nice place to be_

_if your mind is quick_

_then you should know your pick_

_Find Ravenclaw the wise_

_but cruel are not either_

_or neither_

_so listen not to the speakers_

_you have your choice_

_now doth be quick_

_and hurry up or I'll be sick_

"How was your summer?" said Dryia as they shoveled food down their throats

Dryia was about three inches taller than Astoria, she had a lovely dark chestnut colored hair, but she liked to dye it fun colors, right now it her favorite color navy blue with aquamarine streaks. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown that seemed to have little flecks of neon colors dancing across at strange times.

"Simple, sad, dull, take your pick." replied Astoria,

"Malfoy's staring at you."

"Then make him stop, this is really creepy, do you think he stalks people as a side job?"

Errr, yeah sure, I personally wouldn't find it that bad if he sprouted bunny ears too.

All sorts of inane thing were discussed, such as why Harry didn't choose Ginny, but Luna and that lovely shiner he was sporting because of that choice, said to be because of Ron. When dinner was over, Headmaster Remus Lupin introduced Nymphadora Lupin, who nearly murdered him for that, as the new Defense Teacher. He then announced,

"Because we have such a large seventh year this year because of the strain on most educations last year, there will be two sets of seventh grade prefects for each house and two sets of Head Boy and Head Girl. For Head Boy we have Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, and for Head Girl we have Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger." After we all cheered for them while, Harry was blushing like crazy, Luna was staring and poking at something floating in front of her face (probably dust) Hermione Granger smiled proudly, and Draco just tried to hide while standing they sang the school song and went off to bed.

"Now if you excuse me," said Dryia. "I have to go torture the poor little firsties with my terrible introduction skills. Don't wait up for me, Das Vidanya!"

"See ya later don't give them too many nightmares." laughed Astoria, as she trudged off to Ravenclaw Tower while Dryia's voice could be heard booming

"Hey you little firsties, if you aren't in Ravenclaw boo you, if you are follow me and I'll show you where I suck out your souls-not doing anything yet-MOVE YOUR DAMMNED ARSES, AND GET GOING ALREADY!"

Astoria neared the door to Ravenclaw Tower and noticed something strange, instead of the bronze doorknocker there was a pacing stone Hippogriff, When she got up to it along with the rest of the house, the Hippogriff started talking in a mellow Baritone, "what walks on three legs in the morning, two at noon and three in the evening?" After someone gave the right answer, which she utterly blanked out, they all let themselves in and galloped off to their rooms.

The Common Room was very airy, there were floor to ceiling windows along the entire curving wall, and a rather extensive library along the other wall, of which there three doors, the entry in the middle and the dorms on either side. Scattered around the room were wooden chairs and tables with blue and bronze throw pillows and a roaring fire smack dab in the middle.

Astoria got to her room, which she shared with Dryia and the brainless three. The three were Hannah, Bianca, and Lindsey. They were Luna Lovegood's main tormentors and right now they were annoyed that she had gotten the Wizarding World's favorite heart throb.

"Like, maybe we could gossip about her?" said Hannah

"No, maybe perma paint her green, I have some eye shadow." replied Lindsey

"too petty, like, maybe we give her bad advice?" nasalled Bianca as she stared at herself in the mirror

"First off, Bianca she doesn't listen to you, second eye shadow is not perma paint and third, she is head girl. she can give you detention scrubbing the trophies with toothbrushes for weeks!" commented Astoria as she replaced dryia's suitcase in the bed closest to the window with her own and as she muttered privacy spells around the two sunniest four poster beds.

Finally after all this preparation and her changing into her gigantic vintage Beatles T-shirt nightgown, Dryia barged in huffing and puffing and said, "those firsties are so obnoxious!"

"maybe it's because you said you would suck out their souls?" replied Astoria as she leapt into her bed which she had charmed to be emerald green on the inside of the curtains and to have seafoam bedding.

"It was supposed to be a joke!" replied Dryia as she transfigured her entire bed into something like a floating cloud complete with a ladder and a swirly slide, all decked out in navy blue. she then rushed into the bathrooms to change into her fuzzy dog slippers with the dog's mouths around her ankles and her retro owl pjs

"Well it was very scary to them. O. W. L. scores?" replied Astoria as she settled into her bed.

"DADA E

HoM O

Transfig O

Charms O

Potions O

CoMC O

Runes O

Astro O, et toi?" said Dryia as she jumped up her rather flimsy ladder and got under the ludicrously thick covers.

"The same in all of the core classes except for an E in HoM and an O in Arith, and of course I don't take Runes with you. G'night D."

"g'NIGHT A." Dryia replied as they kept those lovely privacy and silencing charms up while the brainless were arguing over pink, red or blue lip-gloss. All thoughts of Draco staring were out of mind.

CO-WRITER: Hello lovelies without lives, if you know the answer to the riddle, review with an opinion and the answer and if more than 2 reviews occur, my lovely friend/slave shall give you the first bit of the next chapter about ages before schedule. Do you know how hard it is to type on the side without your omnipresent parent watching you. Also there will be a Halloween ball, how do you think it should be themed? What should Astoria and Dryia and all of you canon characters wear? Should Tonks drag Lupin into a closet to have her wicked way with him? BTW teddy doesn't exist yet, sorry Teddy Lovers. Don't be mean or I will hunt you down and hurt you. have you ever been slammed into by someone's elbow while they were running full speed straight at you? that is what I shall do to you if you are mean. Adieu suckers! sincerely, Rainbow Sunshine Sparkle Wonder...like my current name?

For future reference

black=what are you thinking of

brown=comfort me

pink=shag me now

red=shut up I am angry

aqua=I am in a mothering mood, approach at any time

purple=Meh, life goes on.

* * *

Chapter ...idk

Those School Girl Days

Now, classes are really annoying, but when you don't have your friend around they are the slightest a lot worse. When Astoria had seen her schedule there was a note at the bottom saying, you are well past the sixth year level, so you will take Arithmancy with the seventh years. And that was why she was trapped in a class with Malfoy as Professor Vector started talking about the use of the Pythagorean theorem in wizarding architecture she automatically took notes like a good Ravenclaw as she scanned the room.

There were about 20 Ravenclaws, all very studious and such. The Gryffindor situated in that room was Hermione Granger and a few Hufflepuffs. Finally, there were about 5 Slytherins half paying attention and sort of just lying there. Draco was different; he just sat there like a demonically angelic statue with the one person who still trusted him, Blaise Zabini.

Blaise was very tanned. He had sort of a brown black hair and almost inky black eyes that seemed more like dark chocolate than milk. Unlike Draco, he was, we shall call it animated. Every word spoken by the teacher he seemed to respond to without saying a word.

"Now class, I will assign your partners for your NEWT preparation projects. You will have to choose a famous wizarding landmark and apply Arithmancy to its creation and the effect magic has on keeping it out of supposed realms of reality. I will choose your partners. Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy you will work on the Castle of Hogwarts. Hermione Granger and Terry Boot you will work on Espoir Mansion..." After that Astoria stopped listening and she went into a state of statuesque shock. Draco watched.

_Does she feel disgusted by me so much that the thought of working with me causes her to stop? Oh, but she's so beautiful, Father won't agree with me being with a muggle lover-oh he doesn't control my life anymore, for once I regret that stupid mark, for once I wish she might think well of my, no matter how many I have to sacrifice. She's just so beguiling. Yet she hates me. _

"Every one get with your partner and start your work. This project will be worth half of you grade and is due on February, let's make it Valentine's Day to round it out." Astoria calmly packed up her things and moved over by Draco grudgingly. His desk mate, Blaise seemed to be almost pushed out of his seat as the other almost seemed to be attentive more.

"Remember, please, I utterly despise you Malfoy, so don't you dare get near me. Now onto our project, we're going to need to go outside and take some protracting measurements to compare them against the insides-"

"You know we'll have to factor in the thickness of the walls to get an accurate measurement."

"And do you want to find the slimy crawlspaces to measure the walls oh great prince of Slytherin-"

"I'm not that terrible."

"Yes you are, you're the one who caused my life to fall apart."

"You don't know how much it hurt me—"

"Remember, the one promise I made you make, hurt me, maim me, kill me, but don't you dare touch the rest of my family."

"But I changed, I tried to not hurt you—"

"But you did and must I remind you that It was still YOU WHO HELPED YOUR DEAR OLD DADDY KILL MY PARENTS!" Yelled Astoria as she ran from the room followed closely by Hermione Granger-with the whole class staring at Draco, who gulped as he was frozen in fear as all of the Ravenclaw males cracked their knuckles menacingly as Professor Vector looked on in worry as he the mad scientist tried to keep order...

CO-WRITER: Sorry it's so short; this is a nice place to stop. soooooooooooooo, what do you lifeless twits think? This isn't very angsty and dark yet but it will be. Who's the bad guy in this? I don't know yet, but I'm going to do a bit of fluff. Angst is good though and Marshmallows I like though. Should someone Die or should someone Dye-if you know your spellings you can tell the difference. This might be a bit of Draco proving that he's good, chocolate is good. Of course I don't own harry potter or else I would be British, I always wanted to be British, ergo I'm not. This is starting to get a bit fluffy for some reason, though, and adding in the bits of humor is really fun.


End file.
